The Rain's Sky
by SkyNakama27
Summary: What if Tsuna was exposed to the Mafia in early life? What if he was a guardian, and not the Vongola boss? Character switch. AU.
1. Yamamoto Takeshi

***Little note***

**Character switch? What?**

**Let me tell you what it is.**

**The Vongola Boss-in-training is NOT Tsuna. Rather, he is switching places with one of his guardians, you could say. Now, who is it?**

**My mind set up with Yamamoto. He's the only one ( aside from Chrome ) from all of Tsuna's guardians who is nice to all of them. ( Hibari doesn't prefer to stay with the group. Gokudera fights with Lambo and Ryohei... and you get the idea.. ) Soooo, the Rain Guardian is the boss and the Sky Guardian is a guardian... too many guardians in one sentence... o-o;**

"Put more effort into it!"

Lal Mirch's words rang in his hears. He used to complain to her, until he learned her scarier side. Obeying, he concentrated on his flames more, and focused an attack. It was never easy to please her, but he lived with it.

Sometimes, he wished he lived the normal life he had when he was 6. That's where it changed. His mother had passed away in a murder, and his father brought him to the Mafia world after. Sometimes, he wished it wasn't such a cruel world, and that his mother was still alive.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, was a soft-hearted mafioso-in-training.

That was what everyone thought. But in reality, he wasn't as soft as they thought.

It was simply a life he wish he never had. He was once bullied, and was taken away from the happiness he used to have. It had gotten worse when he watched his mother die. He couldn't think of it worse, until he was brought to the Mafia. You always see death. You always have to fight. He never wanted it.

If only Sawada Nana was still alive, he wouldn't have to experience this, he once thought.

"Well, time for you to go home," Lal Mirch said, walking into the training room, one day.

"What do you mean?" He was surprised. Lal was never the type to let him... go, was she?

"You're going back to Namimori, and Reborn's going to give you orders there," the brunet widened his eyes. He's going back to his real home. The home he grew up in years ago. Yet... he couldn't be free. He was bound to the Mafia, still.

"What are you waiting for? Get going!" She slapped the brunet back to his senses, and he immediately left the training room.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When he settled into his home, and had been enrolled to Namimori Middle School, he sighed. He almost felt.. happy, as in, extremely happy. It wasn't easy, seeing the house he once grew up in, still in good shape.

Reborn was there, in Namimori. He didn't know why, though. Tsuna once overheard Lal and his father talk about the next boss to Vongola being trained by Reborn. Perhaps that's why. He just waited for the day to end, and to get to school the following day.

_"Tsu-kun, what do you want fo-" his mother was calling for him, when someone barged the door open. He immediately ran to his mother's side in fear._

_"Tsu-kun, listen to me. We're going to play a game, okay?" Not knowing what she meant, he nodded. "I want you to hide in a hard-to-find place, okay? Don't come out unless I say so," he merely nodded, and ran to find a hiding spot._

_He wished he had found one on time, though. He heard his mother yelling at the person who barged in, then her screaming in pain, and then a thud. He wished he never let curiosity get the best of him._

Tsuna jerked awake, panting and sweating. The nightmare was so vivid, he shivered as he remembered what happened. Tears managed to fall from the corners of his eyes. After wiping the tears away, he slipped on the school uniform, and dashed off. He needed to get his mind off the bloody scene, so he strolled around for a little bit. Tsuna wasn't as familiar with Namimori, so he took his time to school, slowly and steady... until he realized it was already late. He ran, trying to find the school, taking alleys, and going through streets. Eventually, he bumped into a student taller than him.

Tsuna and the other student fell to the ground. He saw another silver-haired student with him, whom he realized was Gokudera Hayato, an acquaintance he once met not too long ago. The brunet gasped in surprise, and immediately helped the other up. "I-I'm so sorry!" he squeaked.

"Ahahaha! It's no problem! Are you new here?"

"Y-you could say that..." That's when his eyes trailed off to Reborn, who held his usual smirk. So this boy was to be the next boss, he figured.

"Well, come with us! We'll show you the way!" exclaimed the hazel-eyed teen.

It was the most unexpected moment after. He managed to dodge a tonfa than nearly hit his face, and the attacker had steel-grey eyes that scared him. "Who are you? If you do not answer, I will bite you to death." visibly, Tsuna paled, afraid. He was taught to fight back, but he couldn't at the moment. He mentally scowled at how weak he was. But.. he still has the soft-hearted Dame-Tsuna in him.

"T-transfer student, Sawada Tsunayoshi!" he managed to say, and the teen let him go. The hazel-eyed teen laughed and commented how he managed to get past "Hibari-san." _Oh... so he's Hibari Kyoya._

Tsuna waited outside, as he waited for the gesture to come and introduce himself. It was a bit awkward to do so. What can he say? Someone might remember who he is... Tsuna cringed at the thought. His thoughts were cut short, and he slid the door open, and closed it after entering. Pairs of eyes stared at him, receiving plenty of looks filled with disappointment or annoyance. He was about to introduce himself when...

_"Hey, it's Dame-Tsuna!"_

Murmurs had spread around, making him uncomfortable. He was right, someone recognized him. Lal Mirch and his friend, Basil, had encouraged him to ignore rude comments, well, Basil encouraged him. Lal Mirch gave a scary lecture on being strong.

"My... My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. I.. I hope to get along with all of you.." he managed to say, with a soft smile. It was then he noticed the hazel-eyed teen giving a thumbs up and a grin.

During lunch break, he overheard Reborn talking with the hazel-eyed teen, who he learned was Yamamoto Takeshi, and Hayato saying he, Tsuna, seemed like a worthy subordinate for their 'famiglia.' The brunet hadn't listened more, as he nearly collapsed from exhaustion. Before he passed out for a nap, he felt a presence in front of him. No, more than one person. He opened his eyes forcefully and slowly, blinking in realization as Yamamoto, Hayato, and Reborn were in front of him.

"Y-Yamamoto-san.. G-Gokudera-san.. Is there something you need?" the brunet asked.

"Don't be polite to them, Tsuna," he jerked his head up from Reborn's sentence. He hadn't really cared the Arcobaleno was in front of him, but.. it freaked him out when he called him with such familiarity. Oh, right. _In Italy, they didn't use '-san.'_

"Want to join our game? And you can drop the '-san,' it's no big deal!" Yamamoto asked. He was reluctant at first, but realized Reborn would find a way to get him in. Gokudera held no expression. He figured to say yes... when he realized Yamamoto called it a game..

"O..okay, Yamamoto. What kind of game is it?" He cringed as he said 'game.'

"The Mafia game!" What now? The next boss took it as a game. This'll be interesting. He was tempted to accept the offer, when he remembered what he once told his father... _"I'll never join the Vongola, if it means Okaa-san had to die because of that! I'll never be in a mafia family!"_

"I...I'm sorry.. I.. I just can't.." he gave a strained, no, a forced smile in apology.

He had only trained with Lal because he was forced to. He was grateful for her teachings, but it wasn't important to him. As much as he sounded like a child, he wanted his mother more than ever.

When he reached the rooftop, he leaned by the fence, staring at the wide sky. He couldn't help but scowl. The mafia changed everything. The ones who killed his mother were mafia, and now he's in it. He clenched his fist in anger. _Why are things so complicated?!_

A tonfa hit his face. Ouch.

"What are you doing here? Class is starting," said Hibari Kyoya.

"I... I'm sorry, Hibari-san," and he rushed away, back to class.


	2. Environment

**Please let me know if anyone is out of character. I will then edit the chapter to fix it ;)**

**Awesome11: Thank you :)**

Tsuna observed the Vongola Boss-to-be as he would recruit new members to his 'family.' It was really the Arcobaleno's doings, although. From simple questions to crazy-impossible-stupid dangerous games. Yamamoto always seemed happy-go-lucky from the day he met the teen, but as he observed, the teen was serious at times. He was even reluctant to let people to join.

"After all, their lives would change after that." The brunet simply smiled when he heard him say that. A strained one. His life already changed. He wasn't the only one. Hayato was just like him. Lambo too, even if he was just a five or six-year-old. It was one thing the three shared: They were brought into the mafia at young ages.

"Then, Takeshi. There's one person I want you to recruit," Tsuna overheard Reborn speaking. He didn't care who it was, as long as it wasn't him. Someone was going to have a possibly better life, or a worse life. He stood up, and did his usual routine; he would spend lunch break on the school rooftop. For an odd reason, Hibari didn't mind, to his relief. It was a place he could be alone, without getting picked on.

He turned to the fence._ It would be nice to feel the breeze, wouldn't it? _Of course, he was unlucky and the fence was weak. It snapped due to the light pressure, causing the brunet to fall.

_Ah, what a waste._

He waited for impact, but he never got it. He wasn't exactly paying attention on how to survive a long fall from a CEDEF member. Tsuna snapped his eyes open, seeing the school-grounds of the school. He looked up. Hibari was grasping the brunet's hand, followed by Yamamoto trying to help him up.

"Hibari-san... Yamamoto... thank you.." he said, nervous for the answer.

"Hn. I don't need dead people on school-grounds. I will bite you to death later."

"Ahahahaha, it's no big deal! How'd you even get in that state?" He preferred Yamamoto's answer. Hibari's was a death wish.

Hibari left the two, and Yamamoto had a question, judging by how the teen was pondering. After a moment, he turned to Tsuna, who expected the question, "Um... I know you said no already... but do you want to-"

"I know what it is. I know it's the Vongola family. I'll join in... for now," Yamamoto grinned, and put an arm around his neck. "Ahahahaha! Welcome, then!"

He was forced to go to Yamamoto's house with Gokudera, due to Reborn's orders. Not that he minded, but was it really okay? Tsuna wasn't so close like Gokudera or Sasagawa's elder brother. He watched as Gokudera and Yamamoto had a... conflict? It wasn't such a conflict, more like 'correcting the other,' but it surprised him. Not because they were 'bickering', but because of the environment and atmosphere. He never had this kind of... feeling back at the base. Tsuna simply turned to Reborn, who gestured a talk. Gokudera and Yamamoto had their own little talk, so Tsuna walked over to him.

"What made you decide to join us?" _Hieeeee... Such a straightforward question!_

"Who knows? I've seen the guardians he's gathered. He still needs a mist and sky. I figured since I was sent here, I had to," he tried answering with a clear and calm voice.

"I hope you don't mind having more training, then." Tsuna could hear the smirk from him, even if he didn't see it. "Well, for now, you should contact Lal and let her know you came."

"I already did that, Reborn."

"I never said you could call me with such familiarity, Dame-Tsuna," this time, he saw Reborn's smirk.

"Hieee!" Tsuna shrieked, as a gun was pointed to his forehead.

"Sawada!" Hayato exclaimed. "What's the... matter...?" he stopped when he realized there was no reason to worry.

"Ahahahaha! The kid and Tsuna get along quite nicely!" _How does this look like we're getting along?!_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yamamoto was honestly surprised when Tsuna and Reborn would converse as if they knew each other. Was the brunet involved already, like Lambo and Gokudera? He figured to ask later. No, wait, he didn't. He said earlier that he knew what Vongola is and what it does.

When they entered his house, his father greeted him and his friends. He noticed the brunet pause for a moment, before continuing to follow them. He also noticed his father looks bit surprised to see him and Gokudera. What was up?

"Takeshi, I see you made some good friends!" his father exclaimed, grinning. Yamamoto simply grinned back.

Upstairs in his room, he and his friends were... silent most of the time, until Reborn said,"Let's play a little game!" out of nowhere. This brought his interest, so he laughed and accepted the idea.

"It's called 'Vongola Style: Interrogation or Humiliation!' The rules are simple. You get asked about your life, and that's the only interrogation. The humiliation is anything! If you do not answer truthfully, or do not do what the person told you to do, there is a penalty!" Yamamoto was really interested in the game now. He noticed Gokudera immediately agree, and Tsuna pale for a moment.

"Reborn! That's just another way of saying truth or dare!" he exclaimed.

"It's still sounds fun, Tsuna!" Yamamoto said, making the brunet pale more, but he seemed to calm down. He was a bit curious at how they knew each other to talk so freely.

"Takeshi, Interrogation or Humiliation?" Reborn cut in. Yamamoto was a bit surprised when the 'infant' suddenly cut in. He pondered for a moment. Interrogation was kind of boring, so he went with the other option. He was told to run laps around Namimori. It didn't seem hard, so he was going to do it. Gokudera was protesting, that he should be there with 'Jyuudaime' if he were to ever collapse with exhaustion. Reborn simply knocked him unconscious, and pushed the brunet out of the teen's room. Then he made Yamamoto run twenty laps.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tsuna was a bit angered by Reborn, who acted like he could do whatever he wanted. He waited by the door, sighing in defeat. He was once trained by Reborn, and he was a crazy tutor, even if it was for a day.

"You're Iemitsu's son, aren't you?" Tsuna blinked in surprise, and looked up, seeing Yamamoto's father, Yamamoto Tsuyoshi, a former mafioso.

"Yes."

"That so? Watch over Takeshi, _sky-flame-user_," the elder put a hand on Tsuna's shoulder.

"Y-Yamamoto-san... How do-" it was then he realized the elder already left._ Hieeeee... What was that about?_

"Yo, Tsuna!" he turned around, seeing a soaked Yamamoto_. Hieeeeeee! How did he come back so fast?! How did he get so wet?!_

"Yamamoto! How did you get soaked?!"

"I was-"

"Takeshi, it is your turn ," Reborn said, cutting the teen off.

"Ah? Is that so?" Reborn 'pulled' the teens back into the room, and somehow, Gokudera gained consciousness. "Hmm... Okay... Gokudera!"

"Jyuudaime! I am so honored you called me-" Reborn knocked him out once more, saying that it wasn't a 'valid answer.'

"Tsuna, then?"

"Interrogation," he answered. He doesn't want to be humiliated at the moment.

"Hmmm... Are you aware of the mafia like Gokudera and Lambo?"

"Yes."

"Okay. What do we do now?" Yamamoto asked after. Tsuna partially hoped to go home, even if he would be alone, and partially hoped to stay, as he enjoyed the atmosphere of the 'family.'

"How... How are you guys so carefree when you know the mafia means business?" Tsuna asked. He was afraid of the answer at first, but waited for the teen to answer.

"What do you mean? We're just having fun before things get serious!" Yamamoto answered. Tsuna was a bit surprised at the answer, but smiled.

"Is that so.." he stated.


	3. Care

**Sorry for the delay :/ hadn't had much inspiration or feeling to write this, but it's coming back to me :3**

**It doesn't seem like much action is really happening, but I'm trying to introduce the characters a bit. I'm starting with Ryohei, or Hayato, since its a bit with him first. Whichever you prefer ;)**

**Awesome11: Thank you :) I'm glad you like it**

**xeyuxe20: Thanks (:**

It couldn't have been a coincidence for him to bump into Hayato without Yamamoto with him. Tsuna never saw Hayato not by his boss's side. It was definitely Reborn's doing. They were acquainted once, only when Iemitsu and Hayato's father met. The two boys simply stayed away from the other, only knowing their identities. Tsuna wanted to reach out and talk, and he did. It hadn't lasted long, but both boys learned things they didn't expect to know. Perhaps the arcobaleno wanted to strengthen the bond within the famiglia.

"You let me call you Hayato, so Tsuna is fine with me," he had said, but failed to do so.

"No, I cannot call you with such familiarity yet, Sawada," he had said. It made the brunet feel awkward, for him to easily call him by his name.

"Then, wouldn't the same go to me? I would be calling you by Gokudera, instead."

"Do whatever you want." It wasn't a great start, and they parted ways later, regardless of why the other was there.

Tsuna felt a vibration in his pocket, and checked his phone. It seems his father decided to ask him instead of _him_ if he found his guardians. He didn't bother to answer, it was up to the infant to do so.

He never liked his father. Perhaps he had when he was much younger. His father brought him to this world. He knew he had no choice, but he forced him to do things he didn't want. He never had the support he wanted, or needed. It may have been just meant to be, but even so, he didn't like it.

The Varia were gaining back their former power. They, mainly Xanxus, wanted to take the position. They didn't have enough time. He needed- to warn someone, and the only person near him was... Hayato. They may have parted ways, but just met each other again? Reborn must be doing _something_.

"Ha-Gokudera..kun... do you know where Reborn is?"

"No, I was just looking for him myself, Sawada. Jyuudaime wasn't home, and his father didn't know where he went."

"Ah.. then can.. can I pass a message to you to Reborn?" the silver-haired teen was a bit surprised. He soon nodded.

"The Varia will come soon. Five months at least," he whispered. Hayato simply nodded, unaware of who the Varia are.

He wasn't so sure when or how the family would act to this. Reborn would know, though. Hayato and Lambo weren't too into the mafia world to know all famiglias, and the rest were simply civilians unaware of this. He clenched his fist, realizing he was an idiot and should have kept his mouth shut. Tsuna found himself walking with Hayato, unconsciously. He figured it was okay, since the emerald-eyed boy wasn't saying a word.

"Sawada... what flames do you have?" he suddenly asked.

"Eh? Sky, and you have storm..?" he simply nodded.

"Are you... satisfied with joining the Vongola? If I recall.. you-"

"I'm simply doing so as Lal Mirch orders," he cut the teen off, not wanting to think about it. He hid his emotion by looking down, letting his bangs cover his caramel-colored eyes, and walked a different direction.

If he were given a penny for how many times Reborn whacked him and Yamamoto, he'd probably have about two dollars. For some reason, he gets whacked more than the hazel-eyed teen. Did Reborn have fun with him or something? He would probably never know.

Sasagawa Ryohei was an energetic boxer who kept yelling 'extreme.' It was obvious from day one. He saw a spark in the hazel-eyed teen, much to Tsuna's surprise. He sighed, realizing perhaps Sasagawa was also happy-go-lucky.

The one thing he didn't understand, was why he was being asked to join the boxing club. He knew Yamamoto had baseball, so he was an option out. It was a bit annoying in it's way, but he grew used to it.

"Sawada-kun, please don't mind my brother. He's just-" Kyoko had said, one day. The brunet cut her off.

"Sasagawa-san, it's fine," he reassured. The brunet noticed her cheeks redden slightly. It hadn't occurred to him why, but he shrugged it off, and starts to walk back to class.

One day, the 'extreme' senior stopped, much to his surprise. He saw him... quiet... and calm. He had also noticed Kyoko not in school. At Yamamoto's house, the atmosphere was actually dim. It was quieter with the teen 'un-extreme.' Gokudera and Lambo weren't bickering.

"Senpai, is something the matter?" Yamamoto asked, worry evident on his face. Reborn had his fedora tipped, and no one could see his eyes, but his mouth clearly held a grim expression.

Ryohei looked at Yamamoto. Tsuna saw the pain in his eyes. He knew something must have happened, specifically with Kyoko. He suddenly mumbled something. The brunet knew what it meant, but the others–excluding Reborn–seemed to not understand.

"She's gone."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Yamamoto, I'll be back," whispered the brunet.

Yamamoto narrowed his eyes. The brunet was much calmer than usual, rather, it almost sounded as if he were angry. Tsuna was usually calm, and rarely angered. He was one of the guardians who kept the family together, as every other would argue.

He was worried. Something in him–Reborn would call it intuition–just told him he was going to get hurt. He never knew or saw if Tsuna had or used flames since he 'joined.' The brunet left the room, as if he was never coming back.

"No need to worry, Takeshi. Tsuna is a strong flame user," Reborn said, and only he heard it.

"Gokudera, where's Tsuna-nii going?" Lambo asked.

"Don't ask me," he spat,"because... I don't know," he whispered the last part. Yamamoto couldn't help but grin at the teen's softness.

He never took the mafia or Vongola seriously, as he tried keeping his mind off of it. Yamamoto knew if he were to think more about it, he would change. He wouldn't be who he still was. Besides, taking it as a game made it more fun.

The four had stayed in his room, waiting for the brunet, who didn't seem to return. His father would drop in, asking why it was quiet, or bring something they could try to play with.

Sasagawa suddenly punched the air, yelling 'extreme' once more. Gokudera scowled and the two fought, with Lambo laughing at them. Yamamoto couldn't help but laugh along, which stopped Gokudera.

"Senpai, you're back!" Yamamoto exclaimed.

"I was tired to the extreme and just regained my energy to the extreme!" exclaimed the teen, but Yamamoto felt it was a lie.

They eventually figured the brunet went home early, or had an errand to run. Bidding farewells, they awaited the next day to come.

It was not the way they expected it. When Gokudera and Yamamoto entered the classroom, they found Sasagawa's sister, Kyoko, as well as the brunet with his head down, sleeping peacefully. He had a few scratches on his face and hands. Worry washed over him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Sawada?"

"Tsuna?"

Slowly opening his eyes, he first saw Kyoko, who smiled softly after eye contact. He turned his head to the two teens. Tsuna stiffened when he saw them. He forgot to tell the boss-in-training he would be going home.

"Class! Take your seats!" The teacher had entered the classroom, taking attendance. He eventually left, letting the next teacher enter the class.

When it was lunch break, Kyoko had asked to sit with him. He was fine with it. Kurokawa Hana had joined the little group as well. At the corner of his eye, he saw Gokudera and Yamamoto talking with Reborn.

"Sawada-kun..." Kyoko began.

"Tsuna is fine. You too, Kurokawa-san."

"Fine, then you'll have to call me Hana and her Kyoko," she said. He simply nodded.

"Tsuna-kun... then.." Kyoko started. "Thank you again.. for saving me.. Onii-chan wanted to thank you too, but he caught a fever," he noticed her cheeks redden once more.

"It's fine, Kyoko...san."

"I guess I'll have to thank you too, since you saved my friend, Tsuna," Hana said, but he knew she had her own way of thanks. The door behind them opened, revealing Yamamoto, Gokudera, Sasagawa, and Reborn.

"Tsuna, come with us," said the infant. He stood up, politely excusing himself, and walked with them. Tsuna wasn't sure what they were doing, until he noticed them stop.

"You said the Varia are coming, didn't you?" Reborn started.

"What of it?"

"Nothing, then. Now, it's time for the guardians to start to gather."

"But, Reborn-san! We don't have a mist or cloud or-"

"We do, Gokudera-kun," answered the brunet, and the teen stayed quiet.

"It's time we get serious, right, Yamamoto?" He said nothing, but nodded.

"I will be asking the other Arcobaleno to train you all." The brunet didn't like the situation. He never meant for this to happen. He didn't want them to change.

"Let's win this to the extreme!" Sasagawa exclaimed.

"Ahahaha! It's like the students learning from their mentors in those games!"

"If Jyuudaime says so."

_Hieeeeeeee! They changed so quick! What happened to that atmosphere?!_


End file.
